shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrelliot
Tyrelliot is the slash ship between Elliot Alderson and Tyrell Wellick from the Mr. Robot fandom. Canon Tyrell Wellick and Elliot Alderson meet in episode one of season one entitled eps1.0_hellofriend.mov. Tyrell visits the workplace of Elliot, Allsafe, with fellow colleagues from his own company, ECorp, the conglomerate Elliot wishes to take down. Tyrell is instantly drawn to and intrigued by Elliot. Tyrell is interested in getting to know Elliot more, as shown by his saying, "It's going to be fun working with you." He says goodbye to Elliot with a wave and by saying, "Bonsoir, Elliot," a phrase often repeated by Tyrell throughout the series. Elliot originally seems more shaken than interested in Tyrell. However, Elliot does bite his lip and seems to look Tyrell up and down when the two first meet. At the end of the episode and in the beginning of episode two of season one eps1.1_ones-and-zer0es.mpeg, Elliot is escorted to ECorp where Tyrell offers him a job: "I want you to be where you belong. Here, with me." Elliot turns it down, citing, "I'm happy where I am." Tyrell is clearly disappointed and distressed, turning away from Elliot and gazing out onto the skyline of New York, dejectedly saying, "I thought I'd ask." Tyrell and Elliot meet again when Elliot infiltrates ECorp's data security facility Steel Mountain to plant a raspberry pi and manipulate the temperature settings. His plan is almost derailed when he runs into Tyrell. The two have lunch after Elliot says he's there on business for Allsafe. Eventually, Elliot excuses himself to the bathroom when he gets too stressed about Tyrell finding out why he's actually there. Tyrell enters the bathroom and tells Elliot he knows that he framed Terry Colby. He tells Elliot that he won't turn him in, and that he just wanted to know Elliot's weakness: revenge. He says that it's ordinary, but that even extraordinary people, like Elliot, are driven by human banalities. "Unfortunately, we're all human. Except me." He turns and smiles, saying, "I'm joking, Elliot." Before he leaves, Tyrell puts his hands on Elliot's shoulders and caressing them with his thumbs. He says, "You take care, Elliot," before exiting the bathroom. Elliot visibly relaxes after this encounter. The next time we see the two, they are sitting in Tyrell's SUV. We are at first led to believe that it is Tyrell and Mr. Robot talking in the car, but we later discover that Mr. Robot is an alternate personality. We can see that it was actually Elliot that Tyrell thinks he's talking to, when it is actually the separate personality inside of Elliot that is communicating with. Tyrell says, "Seems you've been very busy lately. I have to know what you're planning. We were meant to be allies. We might just want to the same thing and I need to be involved." Mr. Robot replies, "I think you're dead wrong about that, my friend. I don't think there's anything that we could possibly agree on." He then tries to exit the car after Tyrell tells him to "cut the bullshit", to which Tyrell grabs him by the hoodie and says, "Are you forgetting that I know your dirty little secret?", referring to the Mr. Robot closes the car door and tells Tyrell that the best thing a man in his position can do is nothing. Mr. Robot then actually does leave the car and Tyrell follows suit. He calls Elliot's name and Mr. Robot turns. Tyrell's demeanor has completely changed from the usual cool, calculating demeanor that he usually presents to a desperate and longing one. He says, "I believe in fate. There's a reason we met. There's something between us, I can see it." Mr. Robot, cryptically, answers, "You're only seeing what's in front of you. You're not seeing what's above you." Tyrell, confused, looks up at the sky. "I don't understand. I want to. Help me understand." When Mr. Robot doesn't respond, Tyrell starts to tear up, but he composes himself enough to recite The Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams: "So much depends upon a red wheelbarrow, glazed with rain water, beside the white chickens." Tyrell explains that his father would often recite this poem, as it was the only English he knew. He continues that he uses it as a reminder of his father and also as a reminder of what he never wanted to become; a failure. The two look at each other, unknown emotions passing between them. The two meet again when Tyrell sneaks into Elliot's apartment after waiting for Darlene to leave. Elliot jumps up from the couch when Tyrell enters, and Tyrell shushes him. "I didn't want anyone to know I was here," Tyrell says. "I know you're behind it. All of it. FSociety, the server, Colby, Allsafe. You're the one constant in a sea of variables." He then locks the door and takes off his suit jacket. "Elliot, I need to know what your grand plan is and you're going to tell me." He slips on a pair of blue latex gloves, the same kind that he used to beat up the homeless man previously. "Two days ago, I strangled a woman to death," he explains, and Elliot is shocked and disturbed by this. He goes into the feeling of power murdering someone gives to you and how the movement stayed with him. He then walks over and gets very close to Elliot, the two not standing very far away from each other. "I thought I'd feel guilty for being a murderer, but I don't. I feel wonder." Elliot looks at him strangely, a mix of fascination and confusion on his face. The next scene cuts to the arcade of FSociety. Elliot shows Tyrell the place. Tyrell asks how long this has been going on, to which Elliot replies that he doesn't know. Elliot explains what FSociety is doing. Tyrell asks who else in involved, and Elliot says, "Just me." Tyrell smiles and says, "Well, now it's you and me. I've always told you we'd end up working together, Elliot." He then asks, "But still, I have to know: why did you do it? What did you hope to accomplish by doing all this?" Elliot looks down and replies, "I don't know." He then figures out why he did this. "I wanted to save the world." The next time we see the two together again, Tyrell has the FSociety mask on. He remarks that the mask is a bit silly, before receiving a call. He talks to James Hobbes, an ECorp IT, and tells him during the call to keep the honeypot server vulnerable, despite Gideon Goddard's request. Tyrell tells Elliot that it should be ready. Elliot stops typing on the computer and Tyrell asks, "What is it?" "It's happening," Elliot replies, rising from the computer as Tyrell sits down and observes the hack taking affect. "It's almost as if something's come alive," Tyrell says, before we see Elliot reach for the gun in the popcorn machine that was hidden there previously. We don't know what happens after that, as Elliot wakes up in Tyrell's SUV three days after the hack. Elliot has no clue what has happened in those three days, but he finds a USB drive in a pair of sunglasses with a link to "Boardwalk Fail", a video taken on the pier that Elliot fell off of. Tyrell is blamed for the hack and soon becomes the most wanted man in the world. In the premiere of season two, Elliot is now living with his mother. His day is now an endless routine; he has meals with his friend Leon, helps out around the house twice a day, watches basketball with Leon, watches the news about the post-hack world, goes to a church group, and keeps a journal. He does all this to maintain a routine, his "program". There is no internet here to tempt him. He also talks to his therapist Krista sporadically as well. While staying at his mother's house, Elliot receives a call. The conversation is as follows: :Elliot – “Hello?” :Tyrell – “Is it really you?.” :Elliot – “Who is this?” :Tyrell – “Bonsoir, Elliot. It's good to hear your voice.” :Elliot – “Where are you?” :Tyrell – “Not yet where I'm supposed to be, but soon, very soon.” :Elliot – “And where is that?” :Tyrell – “I don't think that's a good idea.” :Elliot – “You think someone's listening?” :Tyrell – “Don't tell me you're having seconds thoughts? You don't want me to have to worry about you.” :Elliot – “I need to know what's going on.” :Tyrell – “It's not safe. I wish it were. Oh how I wish, how I wish. I think about you a lot, Elliot. I think about that night we became gods.” :Elliot – “That night? I wanna know what happened. Tell me what happened.” Before Tyrell can answer, Mr. Robot slams the receiver down on the phone. Mr. Robot later tells Elliot that he killed Tyrell the night of the hack and he is visibly horrified at this. Mr. Robot comforts Elliot after this reveal. We see this is not true in episode In the finale of season two titled eps2.9pyth0n-pt2.p7z, Elliot uses a lucid dreaming technique to watch Mr. Robot decode a message from someone. Still in the lucid dream state, Elliot watches Mr. Robot leaves to meet whoever sent the message. As soon he sees Mr. Robot is walking towards an awaiting cab, Elliot takes over and enters the cab to see who Mr. Robot is meeting. To Elliot's astonishment, it's Tyrell. A cool and collected Tyrell gives the driver an address and tells Elliot, "We have to be careful now." Elliot stares at Tyrell, still in shock that Tyrell is alive after being told by Mr. Robot that he killed Tyrell. Elliot questions if what he's seeing is real. Tyrell tells Elliot, "You have to understand, us two meeting right now is dangerous. Don't worry, we're safe. Our partners have proven to be very influential." Elliot continues to say nothing. Elliot looks to the driver and asks, "Do you see him? Do you see someone sitting next to me?" Tyrell laughs, saying, "Elliot, what are you doing?" Elliot continues to pester the driver, demanding the drive answer if he sees Tyrell or not. After they get out of the cab, Tyrell demands to know what just happened. "I know you've been under a lot of stress, but I've been under a lot of stress, too. Can you even begin to imagine what it's been like for me?" Tyrell suddenly looks around. "We can't talk out here, we're exposed. Let's go." Elliot, confused, asks, "Go where?" "Enough of these games and let's go. We're close." "Close to what?" Tyrell looks at Elliot. "Have you forgotten everything? Dark Army told me that Stage 2 is ready. When you see it you'll be pleased." Tyrell smiles at Elliot, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders. He strokes Elliot's shoulders with his thumbs. "It worked, Elliot," Tyrell says. "It's up to us now. Let me show you." Elliot slightly relaxes at this. Tyrell and Elliot walk away, Tyrell's arm draped across Elliot's shoulders as he says, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Tyrell laughs. In the finale of the season, titled eps2.9_pyth0n_pt2.p7z, the two walk to the place Tyrell was talking about previously. They meet a man in a hazmat suit who takes them up in an elevator. The man eats fast food from a place called "Red Wheelbarrow BBQ". Tyrell and Elliot walk out into an abandoned room, where Tyrell informs Elliot that this is the place Dark Army set up for them to work out of. Elliot asks why Dark Army would set them up with this space, to which Tyrell replies, "They're our partners. Of course they set this up. We needed a discreet place." Elliot realizes that Mr. Robot has secretly been working with Tyrell. Tyrell gets frustrated with Elliot and asks him if he is up for the challenge in regards to their plan. Elliot says, "Joanna, your wife? She's been looking for you." Tyrell turns away, saying, "I'm doing what's necessary. The lights begin to flicker and Tyrell says that he's thankful that they were supplied with UPSs to deal with power surges. Tyrell shows Elliot Stage 2 is. Elliot figures out that Dark Army, Mr. Robot, and Tyrell have all been working on something, and they all think Elliot is the ringleader. In reality, Elliot has no clue what the plan is. Tyrell goes on about how their work space is Mount Olympus and they are Prime. Elliot doesn't ask Tyrell what the plan is, since he isn't sure if Tyrell is real or not. Tyrell calls over Elliot to the window, where he reveals that the paper documents from ECorp are all being brought to one building across from the building they're in right now. Tyrell then goes on to explain that the malware they're using will create a hydrogen bomb that will level the entire building and cripple ECorp. Mr. Robot suddenly appears as Elliot finally understands the plan. Mr. Robot beings to harass Elliot. Elliot begins to get angry with Mr. Robot, demanding why he worked with Tyrell on Stage 2. Mr. Robot tells him that Elliot is only meant to know so much. WHen Elliot figures out that Mr. Robot is distracting Elliot, he turns to Tyrell demanding to know what Tyrell is doing. Tyrell says that he is using their malware, like they discussed. Elliot sits down at the computer, saying, "We didn't discuss shit. We're not hacking anything." Tyrell demands to know what he's doing and Mr. Robot tells Elliot that he needs to leave the computer alone. Elliot persists. Tyrell turns away, grabbing a gun from nearby. Elliot rises from the chair, looking confusedly at Tyrell. Tyrell begins to tear up, saying, "I don't know what's gotten into you. We're supposed to be gods together and yet you want to destroy our destiny? You're not making sense." Mr. Robot pleads with Elliot to listen to Tyrell and walk away from the computer. Elliot says to the both of them, "You're the same." Elliot thinks that this is nothing but a trick from Mr. Robot. "Elliot," Tyrell says, "I don't want to shoot you, but I will." Mr. Robot begs Elliot to listen to Tyrell. Elliot looks at Tyrell, walking closer, and he says, "No, he won't. He can't. He doesn't exist. I'm the only one that exists. It's time to finally take back control. Real control." Elliot begins to walk back towards the computer, when Tyrell fires the gun into Elliot's stomach. Elliot looks up in shock as he feels blood begins to soak from his wound. "No." He falls to the floor. Tyrell walks over towards Elliot, kneeling down beside him. "You know, when you gave me this, you said to stop anyone who gets in the way of our plan. I didn't know what you meant, but now it's very clear. You did this to yourself, Elliot." Mr. Robot stands beside Tyrell and he's beginning to flicker. "You asked earlier what 'all the ways is'. This is it. Sorry, kiddo. I can't let anyone stop this. Including us." Mr. Robot continues to flicker out as Elliot's vision dims. Picking up in episode three of season three, titled Eps3.2legacy.so, picks up right where the finale left off. A new character, who we later in the episode discover is named Irving and has been working for Dark Army and with Tyrell on Stage 2, walks in on the bloody scene. He puts on latex gloves and bends down beside Tyrell. Tyrell is putting pressure on Elliot's wound, sobbing uncontrollably now. He says, "Thank God you're here! I don't know how it got to this. Please tell me you can help him." Tyrell pleads with Irving, "He can't die, he can't die!" Irving says, "Well, he's kinda' still alive." Irving picks up the gun and says, "This isn't what I mean by 'safe-keeping'." Tyrell begs, "Please just tell me, I need to know: is he going to live?" Irving takes out his camera and takes a picture of Elliot, explaining as he does so that doctors are on their way. He tells Tyrell that he isn't helping Elliot by applying pressure to Elliot's wounds. Later, we hear a phone ringing. Angela picks up and we hear heavy breathing on their other end. Angela reassures Tyrell that it's a safe line and that she knew he'd be calling. She asks if Tyrell is he is with Elliot and he answers that he is. She says that she should be the first one Elliot sees when he wakes up. She tells him, "Tyrell, you did what needed to be done." to which he replies with a sob, "I love him." Angela says she does to and hangs up the phone. Tyrell waits in agony as the doctors operate on Elliot. Angela tells Tyrell that the doctors say Elliot will be okay and that he needs to sit down. She says that he shouldn't talk to Elliot when he wakes up and that she will handle the situation. Tyrell replies that Elliot should be in a hospital as the conditions aren't suitable where they are. Tyrell continues saying, "I don't understand, I don't understand. He and I were meant to be a team. He kept saying I wasn't real. He said he didn't see me, but I was standing right in front of him. We were talking. Why would he say I wasn't real? I don't understand, I just don't understand. It was almost as if he was a different person." Angela explains that Elliot does sometimes become a different person. Angela sits beside Elliot when he wakes up and talks to him. Elliot looks to Tyrell and we see a flash of Mr. Robot. Later on, Mr. Robot walks into a small dark room where Tyrell currently is. The two men walk towards each other. Tyrell, very shy and nervous, explains that he thought Elliot was dismantling their porject and everything they worked for, so that is why he shot him. Mr. Robot quickly forgives Tyrell and makes a joke about Tyrell missed every vital organ. Tyrell doesn't laugh and Mr. Robot says he's simply trying to break the ice. Tyrell looks to Angela confused as Mr. Robot begins work on the next part of their plan. Tyrell looks on and watches him work. Later, Tyrell eventually discovers that Elliot has been sending ECorp's paper documents all over the country, so they can't keep to their original plan and level the original building they were planning on. Tyrell has a melt down in front of Angela and Mr. Robot. Tyrell vents his frustration about how Elliot is always all over the place and can't be trusted. Tyrell blows up at Mr. Robot, saying, "Face it, Elliot, if that's who I'm even talking to. We worked nights together for over six weeks to prepare for this project, but you spend your days ruining all we've accomplished. You as a person make no sense. You're a liability." Mr. Robot insists that their goal hasn't changed. Tyrell continues, "I can't follow this back and forth anymore. You had one simple directive to maintain control until the plan was executed." Mr. Robot says, "It doesn't work that way. There's no on/off switch." Tyrell demands to be told how it does work, because he doesn't even know what Elliot he's talking to now. Mr. Robot says, "How it works is I am here now. Don't forget who's operation this is." Tyrell shakes his head. "I once thought you to be a god. I loved you. But now I see how foolish I was and how inferior you are, like a fucking cockroach. You messed up for the last time. I'm taking over, so no. This is no longer your operation. This is mine." At this, Mr. Robot picks up Tyrell and throws him against the wall. Mr Robot begins to choke him and begins to remind him that he began this operation and how he could've killed Tyrell. He drops Tyrell as Elliot begins to wake up. Elliot looks around the room and sees Tyrell, asking what he's doing there. Angela runs to grab a vial and she plunges it into his arm, causing Elliot to black out. Fanon On AO3, it is the most written ship for both characters and the most written ship in the Mr. Robot tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tyrell/Elliot tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia *Tyrelliot shippers think of Martin Wallström (Tyrell's actor) as the king of their ship. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.45.09_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.43.22_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.35.14_AM.png 147068.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.45.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.46.17_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-09-04_at_2.43.56_AM.png Videos Mr Robot First Conversation With Tyrell Wellick - Bonsoir Elliot Scene|Elliot and Tyrell's first meeting Pretty Little Psycho tyrelliot Daddy Issues tyrelliot . Elliot & tyrell ( mr.robot) - who are you really ?